As a Noah
by Nicki99W
Summary: Fatefull night. After making Mana an Akuma that was killed by Cross Marian not only boy's Innocence awakens but Earl also recognized him as a 14th Noah and takes him into his family. How will Allen turn out with influance of his new carring and little crazy Noah Family? First fic.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

[DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OVE DGM – kinda obviously]

[3RD PERSON POV]

It happened in winter. One of many cold evenings.

A single grave not so far from road and a young auburn haired boy silently whining above it spending another day grieving upon dead of his beloved one. Small shiny tears were falling down through his checks but he didn't bother to wipe them at all. It didn't mattered to him at all.

Mana, his Mana was dead leaving alone alone in this monochrome world.

At this moment he had no will to survive.

No will to keep walking toward future like Mana told him to do. Not without him. Not without a person who were like ray of light in this ever-surrounding darkness for boy who was shunned by everyone of his kind.

Yes, Mana was his everything that did matter. As long as he had him humans hatred directed to him was nothing to him, of course it was still sad but he managed to ignore it as long as he had him.

And now…

The one who was left alone started crying again though he thought it was finally time for his tears to dry.

Unknown to boy was that he wasn't alone at this moment. A huge shadow was observing him without his knowledge. A small chuckle escaped unseen lips. He found another one. Another pawn to his collection that will play part in tragedy directed by him. Such a convenient tool called Akuma that he will create with his little help before forsaking life of victim. He didn't even noticed storm that was coming and snow that was falling everywhere.

"Hello, little one" his voice started poor soul that surprised stopped crying and move to see owner of it.

'Never met someone so big, really really big' a thought crossed his mind. 'With such a wide grin.'

A big hat and white fancy attire made him look even stranger.

"He… Hello, sir" boy responded.

"So what are you doing here?" Man asked despite knowing the answer.

"Ma… Mana" that was the only word that boy managed to say before he chocked and tears started leaving his grey, almost silver-like eyes.

„ _Mana Walker_ " man read from grave and he flinched a little which was left unseen to boy. _Walker_. He knew this surname. There was so much hatred and love bonded with _Walkers_ that he bear. Unhealed wounds on his heart. So much pain...

He wanted to pat boy on his head, he didn't know why so he explained it as trying to gain trust from boy but somewhere deep down he knew that need was something entirely else but never convinced himself that it was. He tried doing it but a small figure hidden himself behind the stone leaving his effort fruitless.

"Don't be afraid" man spoken. "I am Millenium Earl and you are…?"

"Allen…" Boy silently responded not knowing if giving his name to some suspicious stranger was right thing to do but than again 'it didn't mattered'.

"So, little Allen Walker is that person" self-called Earl touched cold gravestone that was partly covered by snow falling from the sky. " Your father?"

Boy was silent for a few seconds but then finally a respond came out of his mouth.

"I… think so… I was leaving with Mana. Mana is… _was_ my everything" he sobbed.

"So… Do you have somewhere to go?"

Allen shook his head. Tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Say, little one, do you want Mana Walker back?" His grin widened as Earl said it.

"Mana? Back? That's not possible" despite saying it a ray of hope appeared in boy's mercury eyes. He even stopped sobbing. He would do everything for it. He would even listen to this mad stranger even if he didn't believed him one bit.

"That is possible" man said making boy curiosity grow. "I can bring him back from this hateful god that took him away from you, Allen-chan."

Desperation and faith filled 11 years old boy. Millenium Earl saw it very clearly just like every time that he proposed the same thing to poor souls before this one.

He knew what was going to happen next. Just like every time it did. At least he thought so not knowing that this fateful night would change life's of many. Not only his and little boy standing before him.

'Just a petty little human that will play part in his scenario like many others will' Earl thought looking at him.

"How? How can you bring Mana's back?" Allen asked.

Out of nowhere a skeleton appeared on left side of grave. It was truly a frightening look if we were to add grey clouds that filled sky and a lightning that tore sky apart but boy was too amazed… blinded by idea of having his beloved foster father back. The one who took him despite his cursed arm causing humans to call him „Devil Child".

"It's really easy – Millenium told." We will use use this magical body as container for Mana's soul but first I someone to call him back and here I need your help."

"My help?" Sentence echoed in boy's mind.

Yes. He was willing to do it. No matter the cost. Eyes started shining brighter.

At this sight grin on man's face widened [A/N: yup, apparently it's possible, hard to belive, right?].

Something was obviously wrong with it but Allen was to absorbed to see it. That is… Until it was too late to fix it.

"Yes, your help. I need you to call name of your father" he explained to boy. "Only you can do it."

Allen walked towards the skeleton with hopeful silver eyes. He touched it's hand not knowing how this scene was wrong.

It was so beautiful. Thought of having Mana's back was so, so beautiful. Almost like a dream and in reality there is no place for dreams since they often becomes worst nightmares that haunts you.

He looked up towards clouded sky. Snowflakes danced in air.

"Mana!" Allen shouted.

And that's how new tragedy was born. Sad story of boy's life was supposed to end with even sadder ending. Man didn't even flinch a bit knowing it. It was his work after all. He could change it by why do it? This way was perfectly fine for him.

Earl chuckled again seeing how his new lovly Akuma was born before his very eyes. A beautifully written name of dead men appeared on skull. How splendid for him it was that he managed to acquire such a tool with soul of man that he had hated.

'Mana walker, yes, yes, yes! I will make you pay for making him betray me. Everything is your fault and now I will cause you suffering as you will kill this little kid with your own very hands under my command' he thought while laughing.

"How dare! How dare you… Allen."

"Mana?" Boy confused asked. He had no idea why his father was shouting at him. He was so happy that he could finally see him so why Mana wasn't happy?

"How dare you turn me into Akuma!?"

"Allen Walker, you are mine now" he turned towars skeleton. "My dear Akuma, kill this boy and wear his skin~"

'Yes… Mana Walker… Because everything is your fault… Because you had taken 14th from me… Now suffer from your punishment!'

"Mana?" He repeated his name.

"I curse you, Allen!" Akuma yelled at boy while attacking him. Under bare claw that grown from skeleton his face was cut through his eye. A shout escaped from lips of scared victim. A blood started running from his face colouring nearby snow in crimson red.

And here scenario changed from what Earl imagined. Something went… Differently.

His left arm twitched and started growing. Somehow he knew it was doing it in attempt of killing Mana.

'Why? Why? Why?' he asked in his head as he was about to die from his foster father hands or letting his monstrous arm that he always hated destroy him.

"So as always ugliness of your face can't let dead rest in peace, fatso!" Another figure appeared.

He had long red hair, glasses and mask that covered half of his face. He was wearing some kind of unknown to boy uniform with golden cross.

"Marshall Cross Marian. What brings you here?" Earl chuckled. "I am quite busy as you see."

"Well… I want to talk with this dirty brat, not you" redhead informed him while aiming with his weapon – gun called Judgement at Akuma. He shot destroying half of it's body. An inhuman scream filled their ears.

"Father run!" Allen shouted.

Mana started crawling toward him.

"Move, brat!" Cross yelled at him.

"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Mana!" Allen tried shielding remaining upper half of creature's body.

Earl giggled while Marshall just roughly pushed boy aside and destroyed rest of it.

"Ah~! I see… So he's posses Innocence. That explains your presence here."

"No. I just couldn't stand your smelling fat butt nearby so I came to kick your ass our of here, Earl."

For Allen it seemed like world has decided abandoning him once again. It taken him again… How could he lost him second time? He would gladly trade his unwanted life for Mana's.

Rage started boiling in him. World without Mana… World without Mana could be as well as destroyed for him. The world that makes everything in effort of taking him away shouldn't exist. That's what he thought while trembling.

"Come on, boy!" Cross started dragging crying boy with annoyed expression in meantime cursing everything that he could and wondering why he isn't in some bar with local cuties.

"I don't wanna! You killed Mana!" Was a response that he got.

Allen struggled away from his grip and when he finally made it out he struck his face on ground but ignored it and looked at Marshall with amber eyes full of hate with tears falling from them.

Golden, not silver orbs.

At the same time Earl who was observing this scene was genuinely shocked. A sudden nostalgia and sadness filled his very being. Memories that he tried to bury deep within him flashed before him. His past with the one that he loved before he was betrayed by him. 14th. This boy was his beloved Musician.

And a moment later golden became silver again but Earl knew he wasn't wrong.

He called his Akuma to him and ordered them attack Marshall Marian Cross and while man in black uniform was busy with this killing-machines Millenium Earl snatched Allen of his side who didn't protest at all just staring with blank eyes before him.

"It's time to go home~!" Earl silently sang while taking him into his arms. His another hand reached strange umbrella that was summoned by him. "Let's leave now~"

"Yes-lero" it responded while opening itself.

And they floated above ground. Man chuckled seeing how little Allen fell asleep.

'This evening was truly magnificent'

And here I end my very first fanfic for now. Maybe you will some review for me? Follows? Favs?

Critic is fine too since I am quite inexperienced writer and this is not my native language so mistakes are sadly unavoidable in my case so I should probably apologise for them beforehand.

Sometimes I am wondering if I am the only one who thinks that there is never too many fics about Noahs and of course this one's which contains Allen as a Noah (even if they are often quite similar). I just love them so much that I wanted to write one by myself.

I will try writing another chapter soon… But school year is about to begin so it may be kinda hard for me since I am gonna start my first year in highchool and I want to keep my grades high in it.


	2. Chapter 2 Road and Tyki

**[Thanks for reviews/follows and favs. Here's new chapter. I can't belive that I managed to upload it within week. This one was really hard to start.]**

 **[Disclaimer: I do not own DGM; Now, enjoy]**

Road was sitting on her bed stabbing her dolls with candles slowly ripping their arms and legs of them. She was feeling bored. So bored that she could as well die in her opinion.

A hateful glare was sent towards pile of books that were unfortunately waiting for her. She was doomed here since Earl had restricted her from leaving Arc without doing this stupid homework.

'No one to piss off and play dress-up with and what's worse…' she whined in her mind since no one was present on Arc besides her 'I can't ditch this on Tyki since he's away.'

She looked towards floating candles and send them of piercing nearby walls and some humans corpses.

'I wanna new doll' she thought. 'Those ones are already broken. Stupid sub-humans are so fragile.'

She wondered what kind of doll should she next acquire. Should it be a man or woman? Kid or adult? She let out a giggle. Right. New doll sounded wonderful to this bored pre-teen.

She was about to sneak off with her heart shaped door while a sudden noise made her go stiff. Millenie shouldn't be able to find what she is doing so fast. Or maybe Tyki was back to do her homework?

A grin appeared on her face while she started running towards source of noise.

"Millenie, you're back" Road hugged him happily and saw small little boy in his arm. "He's so cute~!" she danced happily. "Is he my new doll? Ne, ne, Millenie is he my new doll? Tell me he is my new doll~!"

"No, Road" Earl chuckled seeing disappointed look on her face. "He's our new family member."

"Really? How wonderful~!" She exclaimed with excited voice."I can't believe how sweet he is with this white hair" she looked closer at his face to see another nalf of it which was earlier covered by Earl. "His face..." she leaned closer to see cut on it's left side and accidently touched his hand with green cross embed within it. She twitched surprised.

"Millenie, this boy posses Innocence"

"I know this Road. I will do something about this later" despite Earl everlasting grin she could feel his worry for their new family member. "To think that Noah was forced to carry such a thing. For now we should let him rest. Can you take care of him? I will get Tyki-pet here to assist you."

"Okay, Millenie~!" Another heart shaped doors appeared out of nowhere and she carried little boy into her room.

"Akuma" a moment later there was a maid waiting for a command. "Take care of this broken dolls."

She didn't want to scare her new family member. He looked so innocent while sleeping on her bed. It also didn't look like he was awakened as Noah. It was kinda strange for girl because Millennie normally had wait for new host to awaken to be able to find him.

'I am sure he would look perfect is dress' she giggles and run to her wardrobe in search of perfect attire for him. 'I can't wait to play dress-up with..." A moment later she realised that Millenie hadn't told her his name. She was wondering whatever she should call him and then a smirk appeared on her face. She had a lot of time before Tyki shows up here to do her homework and little cute boy looking like a beautiful doll like her didn't seem like he would wake up soon.

She sneaked into bed besides him and closed her eyes...

 **/As a Noah/**

… Just to open them and find herself within dark filthy alley of so-called Great Britain. Right now from her point of few this kingdom lacked too many things to call it 'great'. It was only like this for nobles of this state. She looked around to find owner of the dream which definitely wasn't a good one.

It wasn't too long before sudden scream full of agony filled her ears. She followed it to find source of it – group of dirty people who reeked of alcohol. They seemed to surround someone. She looked closed to find who may it was and she giggled.

The boy between men's had auburn hair. He was even more dirty that them but he resembled the white haired one on her bed despite not having a scar and different hair colour and the same left hand possessing Innocence. It had to be him.

Before she could call to him and drag out somewhere more interesting a kick landed on boy's face causing her to freeze.

It was just now that she realised that his body had so many bruises and cuts. They must have been doing it before she appeared here.

"Devil's child!" He shouted. "Go away you demon spawn!"

An encouraging shout could be heard from everyone else from the group. They were praising him.

Blood started boiling in Road veins. She clenched fer fists.

"How could they..." She hissed. "My family…"

She always knew that humans were ruthless, cruel and shameless creatures. She was even more rotten than them but to do it to one of their kind? Seeing it left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

As one of the oldest Noah she was especially attached for her family. She cared for them.

"How dare you stupid sub-humans..." a dozen of candles appeared behind her. Her eyes were filled with resentment as she send them to pierce their hands onto ground.

She carefully looked at their face wanting to remember the ones who dared to hurt her precious family. She was going to kill them. Find them in real life and make a new doll that she will torn piece by piece in blood puddles and break their bones as well as mind.

Little boy was already terrified earlier before she appeared so she run to him and hugged him to her chest. Trying to comfort him a little she started patting his head and mumbling some words silently.

\- Ssshhh… It's okay. Calm down. I won't let them hurt you again. Shhh – she whispered into his ear. Making sure that he won't see it she covered his ears and created one more candle and gouged eyes of earlier assailants. Painful screams filled air. It was like a music to her.

Road waited like this till boy's sobbing stopped and he looked to her with his cute mercury eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" He asked as she wiped tears from his face.

No one ever helped him besides Mana. Plus he had never met her earlier and she already saw this cursed arm of his. He just couldn't understand why she saved him.

"I am your family" she answered as tension within her calmed down. - How about we wake up from that nightmare of yours?

"Nightmare?"

Boy wanted to tell something more but everything around crumbled.

 **/As a Noah/**

White haired boy awakened from his not-so-peaceful dream which would be called nightmare by most of people, but unlike them it was normal for him since most of them were like this. His memories were sad and painful so no wonder his dreams were so as well. That is until he had met Mana who changed his grey life and were the first one to show him what love and family are, but now… Even he was gone and once again little Allen thought he was left alone.

Tears started filling his eyes as he remembered death of his foster father and later events when he tried to bring him back and failed which resulted in being forced to once again watch as his beloved Mana left his side.

Memories from that time were cloudy and confusing since many of things that happened were beyond understanding of 11 years old boy. He tired remembering what happened after tragedy of his but gave up at this matter since he couldn't think of anything for now and just leaned to this fluffy fancy pillow and made an 180 degree turn since his right side of body started getting stiffened to see a girl with blue spiky hair.

Startled by her presence Allen abruptly jerked trying to jump out of bed and it resulted with him falling on the floor.

Golden eyes were staring at him with a big dose of curiosity and had a mischievous glint that made him feeling a little uneasy. She giggled seeing his reaction and put forward her hand to help him sit at the king sized bed next to him.

When he finally found a good position to sit in he looked at her closer. She had strange ashen skin. Blue spiky hair, slim figure and was dressed into fancy shirt with red ribbon. She was also wearing skirt and long pink and purple socks. Her eyes were golden and seemed… Old, much more older than her 12 years old appearance. And what was even stranger. On her forehead were some crosses. Some kind of stigmata perhaps.

She seemed somewhat familiar to him but he had trouble placing her in his memories until he realised where he had seen her for the first time and his face brightened at his discovery.

"A girl from a dream" he stated surprised and started wondering if this moment as well is part of his dream.

"Name is Road" she said. "Road Camelot. And yours?"

"Allen Walker" his voice was quiet unlike her.

"You're so cute, Allen~!" she hugged him.

'I am cute?' He thought unsure if he heard her right. It was first time in his entire life that someone had told him it instead of trying to abuse him.

"I am so happy to have such a cute family member~!" She sang happily interrupting his internal monologue.

As Road was still hugging him Allen looked around the huge room. It was strange. Walls were painted with a navy blue colour and a lot of candles were sticking out of them and no matter how tried he tried white head just couldn't imagine how they were placed on this walls and were sticking to it. Main source of light was a chandelier. Besides it they were a face not so big bookcases and some ridiculously big furniture with a couple of door placed on it (as he learned later it was unreasonable wardrobe. Lastly he noticed presence of a big round table with a pile of books placed on it. As girl eyes followed his she sent glare onto that direction. She clearly didn't like whatever was in there. Oh… And finally there were a lot of dolls… Everywhere.

"Road" as he said this strangely familiar name he felt nostalgia. "Where are we?"

"In my room" she responded and grinned. "Anyway… Wanna play dress-up with him?"

Something inside boy gave slightly disturbing feeling but soon he ignored it. That person was so kind to him and no one besides Mana was like her. And finally… Playing a game with other kid like him can't be scary, right?

He didn't know how wrong he was at that time.

 **/As a Noah/**

Man in his mid-twenties, Tyki Mikk was currently getting out of his train with close human friends of his. Momo, Clark and Eeez. Apparently one of his Momo's acquaintances had offered them a job with a good pay which was actually their reason for being in England.

So far his day was good. While their ride he managed to strip some unlucky passengers while playing poker. He thought of himself as truly master of this game. He loved poker and was pretty confident in his playing skills as he was able to beat every single opponent he played so far.

Than a bell rang. There was no one else near it. Tyki sighed as he excused himself for a moment to answer it. Quite troublesome for him, indeed.

He talked for a minute with a person on the other side than just sighed again and went back with a shadowy smile.

"Sorry! I have to go!"

"Another secret job?" Momo asked. "There is a lot of them lately. You should spend some time with us!"

"Boss seems to be excited about something. I will catch you later" Mikk waved to them as he walked out.

 **/As a Noah/**

"So what is this about, Millennium Earl?" Tyki asked as he changed into his Noah or rather like he liked calling it – black side.

His attire was completely different from before. Unlike hobo like clothes now he was dressed into tuxedo and seemed like a nobleman in his black clothes. His skin now was ashen grey.

Earl gave him his top hat as he combed his hair back and hidden unfashionable glasses of his revealing beauty mark under his left eye.

"You will see this in time, Tyki-pet" Earl answered earning himself a sigh from the other one. "Oh, one more thing. Don't be startled when you see him. It's not his fault, Tyki-pet.

"Didn't I told you to stop with this ridiculous nickname? And what fault are we talking about, Earl?"

"Did you?"

Of course he did. He did it countless times even.

Tyki was rather silent as he crossed gate of the Ark behind Millennium Earl and just went to their final destination which seemed to be Road room.

A scream and mad giggle was heard across the door.

'Looks like Road is having fun again' thought Mikk. He remembered her bored to death not so long ago.

He tried reading Earl expression but as always it was hard to do so because of his ever lasting unreasonable wide grin and unless he was really angry and gave off truly horrifying aura it was hard to guess his mood.

"Stop! Please! Not this, just not this" victim of said girl cried.

It was young voice though Tyki couldn't tell if it either belonged to girl or boy.

Millennium Earl opened door and chuckled at whatever he had seen. Man interested what could be happening inside peeked from behind him.

A young girl with short white hair in a pink fancy dress was currently trying to escape from Road. She must earlier wounded left side of her face but it seemed to be already healing.

'It's a shame that such beautiful girl would have scar on her face' thought Mikk.

"Oh, come on, Allen. Just one more dress~!" Older one sang as she presented short red dress before scared grey teary eyes. Honestly, Tyki considered that Allen name was a little too boyish for young beauty.

"No… I don't want to wear it" other girl sobbed.

Road attempted to jump on the younger one but said girl guessed what she was about to do and run to hide behind Tyki and Earl.

"My dear Road, how about you stop chasing Allen? You're scaring him" Millennium chuckled.

"But I want to try this dress" blue haired female whined. "He would look so cute in it~!"

'He… Is he!?'

Tyki jaw dropped and cigarette fell out from it.

'You mean Shoujo… Was Shounen?' He stared at white head curiously. Upon a closer inspection 'he' still seemed like 'she' to him.

Allen leaned closer to Tyki. Seeing how Road tried to catch her playmate he snatched small figure before her very nose and picked boy on his shoulders to look at him.

"Some unusual kid you found, Earl" Man said as he glanced at kid with an understanding gaze. He too was forded to play dress-up with her.

"Tyyki" Road pouted her checks. "Give Allen back to me. He's mine!" She glared at man with stubborn look.

"Is he new doll for Road?" Man asked Earl.

"No, Tyki-pet" Brunette eyebrow twitched upon hearing his nickname again but he didn't complain waiting what Millennium Earl was going to say next. "He's our newest family member."

If he had cigarette still at the moment he would drop it again. This innocent kid was a Noah!?

"He still hasn't awakened but I am sure that he is one of us, Tyki-pet" Earl grinned widened as he looked at boy. There was something in this sight that made man feel that there was something special about little boy who was looking at him cautiously.

"I am Tyki Mikk" a noble man who was hobo from time to time said. "It is nice to meet you, Shounen."

For a few seconds he stared at the other one and finally responded:

"I am Allen Walker, sir"

"Just Tyki is fine" tall man said. "That's what friends and family call me."

"I'd like for you to take care of little Allen for the next few weeks with Road" Earl informed them.

"Yes, Millennie~!" Road was grinning happily.

"As you wish, Millennium Earl" I said after her. "Is there any problem with taking Shounen outside to meet my friends?"

"There is no problem, Tyki-pet. And you little boy make yourself comfortable at a new home" Earl grinned at him.

Allen nodded shyly and leaned closer to Tyki. He didn't trust trust this huge man since the incident at Mana's grave.

Than Road started talking to Earl something but brunette no longer listened to their conversation and was staring at white haired boy.

"So… Do you want to go some quieter place, Shounen?"

Boy nodded once again and both of them left room quickly but silently enough to not catch attention of Road who war currently hugging Earl.

Tyki walked on Ark corridors with Allen in his arms wondering what should he do with Shounen next.

"Can I change into something else, Tyki?" White haired boy asked.

Mikk noticed that he still was dressed in that pink outfit.

"Sure. Why don't you go wash yourself while I find you other clothes?"

"Thank you" mercury eyes were filled with gratitude.

"No problem, Shounen" Tyki walked to bathroom and left boy before it.

"I will bring you something inside later" he informed him.

"Yes" was everything that boy said and man went out in search of some clothes that might fit Shounen.

He was walking back to Road room. Male was sure that she already noticed their disappearance and was already searching for them. Tyki was planning on using this opportunity tu snatch some clothes for him. Road had everything in her wardrobe and something fitting for him should be there as well.

"But then again Shounen was definitely cute in that dress pink. I think I should let Road dress him like this everyday thought Tyki."

"Road! What are you trying to make me think?"

Female just stared at him.

"Give him back to me" she demanded after few moments.

"No" Mikk responded.

"Allen is mine" Road glared at him. "Not yours."

'Is she… possessive?' Unless it was about dolls she never was like this before.

"No, Road. You're scaring him."

"But his mine. Not yours. I love him" she stubbornly said.

"You...What?!" Tyki almost chocked. He thanked God that his obsessive perverted brother wasn't there at the moment to hear such a statement.

 **/As a Noah/**

In meantime Allen went inside room to find himself at huge bathroom that could be used by at least twenty men at one moment. He wondered how big all of this rooms were. People who owned this seemed be rich and that Tyki person seemed like a nobleman to him.

'Why would they bother with someone like him?'

He had no answer to it. As Allen seen it the three of them have already noticed his cursed left arm and despite it their behaviour was still friendly and caring. It was new for him. He thought that no one will look at him with a happy face again after Mana's death after all he wasn't someone who people smiled at. They called him a family.

'No. That's a nonsense' he shook his head. 'No one would ever want a family like me. Even my mother dumped me on streets.'

He started filing one of smaller tubes with hot water. Silver eyes were trailing crystal substance with excitement. His earlier bath were mostly just a few buckets of cold water spilled on him and it was nothing like this.

This water was not only warm but also clean unlike that dirty water. Still at that time it was better than nothing. He had to survive in that circus before he met _him_.

When he thought it was enough water he stopped it's flow and jumped inside laughing silently and relaxing himself.

Despite everything that happened he was in bath. He was happy and met people who called him Allen instead of "Devil Spawn" and other abuses.

'If only Mana would be there…'

Then it would be perfect for him.

He started washing himself thoroughly and a few minutes after he was done with cleaning and was back at relaxing he hard calmly steps.

"You done there, Shounen?"

"Just a moment and I will be."

"Do you mind if I go in?"

"No I don't" he responded.

There was not such a thing at circus as privacy so he didn't mind it so much. And he could just fit himself into bath and no one would see his body so there was completely no problem for him.

"Road picked some clothes for you" Allen looked at Tyki with a panic causing older to laugh. "Don't worry. It's not a dress."

"A skirt?" He asked suspiciously.

"No! Tyki said that skirt is out of question either" Road voice came from outside.

"I think you would like this, Shounen" Mikk stated.

Allen felt a relief. He didn't like the idea of wearing another girly clothes. He was a boy and Road was spouting things about him looking cute in it as she tried forcing this fancy dresses one after another. Unlike her brunette seemed reasonable to him. At least he wasn't as crazy and playful as her.

He left tube and soon he was dressed in his new clothes. Tyki was right. He liked it. White shirt was a little too big though. It had also a red ribbon that matched a one that Road was wearing. He smiled thinking about her. She was a little scary but she still was nice. They were also black pants that surprisingly fit him perfectly and lastly new brown bots. They were simple but elegant and soft inside. He loved them.

"Road! Don't open his doors!" He heard Tyki from other side.

"But I want to see Allen. And Lero would like to meet him too, right Lero~?"

"...Yes-lero" came a respond after a while.

Boy opened door and stepped out.

Road threw umbrella away. To Allen disbelief it started shouting at her but he had no time to paid attention to her as he was already being smashed in female hug.

"It looks so good on you, Allen~!"

 **I am sure that I screwed up with characters. Sorry. I am already after so many -Man fanfics that I am no longer sure what are their "original"** **characters. I am planning on watching anime and than reading manga but I unfortunately had no time to do it yet** **-.- It's such a shame since I wanted to do it so so much as Road wants to dress Allen in dresses in this fanfic.**

 **I had some idea for next chapters but this was truly a hell. And the next one will be the same probably. I am thinking of sticking with idea of Allen living with Noahs without any interference from Exorcist side for now, is it a good one? It will be probably mostly about Allen, Tyki, Road (who will drag Lero around) and Sheryl.**

 **And I am thinking how to make Cross leave Timcanpy to Allen. I love this biting golden ball.**

 **I will try think about another chapter tomorrow. I am planning to update every weekend. Of course I'd like to do this as often as I can but I think one chapter** **week is reasonable for both me and my schooling.**

 **I wonder if I should stick with events from manga later… It's such a hard decision to make. And if not… What should I write instead. It's giving me a headache so I guess I shouldn't force myself to think about it now and take it easy.**

 _ **Please review/follow/fav and if you have some comments and ideas please give them to me.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Outside

[DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own DGM.]

[NOTE: "Talking" 'thoughts' **'bold font'** – it is inner Noah… or something like this, not Neah… To be honest I don't know if it's Neah or not]

[Now enjoy]

A week later Allen started getting used to his new situation though many of his questions were still left without answers for now.

The gruesome things that he started seeing with his left eye as he looked at maids. At first time he was horrified but Road gave him an eye patch so his curse from Mana wouldn't react to their existence. Despite that everything seemed okay he felt guilt. This things inside of them seemed to be crying in agony and he really didn't like the idea of tormenting whatever there was inside of them [A/N: For now Allen don't know a thing about Akuma souls inside of them since in DGM it was Cross who told him].

His new family, Noahs as they called themselves were very unusual. From what he learned they weren't connected by blood but they had… Certain things in common between them. For example they could shift their form to grey skin with crosses appearing on their forehead. Once he asked Road if he could do it too but she just giggled and said he would be able in time. That he has to wait and then she wanted to play tea party with him so he just ran away without a chance to ask more questions about their powers and why they called regular people "sub-humans".

Boy really liked Road. She was a little scary and crazy in his opinion but despite it he really liked her. After all she said that she don't care about his hand since he's her family. That "crazy" part about her… The candles were moving accord to her will when she tried to convince Allen or someone else when she wanted something and it was hard to refuse her. Also girl definition of playing around was entirely different from Allen's. He only played dress-up with her and boy already knew that her idea of having good time means something horrifying to everyone else.

But she given him lollipops and were hugging at every occasion without caring about his hand so she still gained his sympathy.

Three days ago he also met Skin Bolic. The man big body built and short temper made his scary in boy's grey eyes but Tyki taught him that 'Sweetooth' as he called him liked sweets and as long as Allen had something sweet for him Skin wouldn't do a thing to him and man never really meant to do to a boy in the first place (though for some reason man called him sweet which confused him because humans don't taste sweet and Road for some reason agreed with Bolic) so white head thought that they maybe could get along.

The next one was Millennium Earl who said it is fine to call him in every way he wants. Be it Adam, be it Earl or Millennie like Road do. It was him who took Allen in and 11 years old knew that he should be grateful for it but events from that night made him unsure about always grinning man intentions. There was something wrong with him and maids… Akumas as everyone called them so Allen thought that he should try understand his actions.

And lastly there was Tyki Mikk. Portuguese was definitely the most favourite family member so far. He wasn't crazy like Road and was much more calmer than Skin. He also didn't tried to force him into dress like girl did. Tyki would rather read a book in library and had nothing against his companion as long as he didn't interrupt him. At first Allen was only hiding in that place so Road wouldn't find him but when he was bored he started reading too. And surprisingly he enjoyed himself while doing it. Man even helped Allen when he didn't knew meaning of some words and explained to him things that boy didn't understood. Mikk also told him about his friends outside and taught him cards games and since Allen seemed to like this games Tyki gave him a deck of cards which helped him practise his skills later. At that time man didn't knew that something fearsome was going to bloom out of it and that little innocent boy was going to surpass him in short time.

"Tyki, I want to go outside" Allen pulled his sleeve.

He asked that question countless times for last three days in row. The place in which they were – Ark was beautiful but boy still wanted to go somewhere outside. He needed change of scenery. He wanted to meet Tyki's friends. He wanted to go to candy store. He just wanted go outside. Anywhere was fine for him but since Earl told that he would like that Allen stay on the Ark for now with Road and Tyki the three of them were grounded.

At first man was fine with it too thinking that they would have to stay until boy recovers from the wound on his face and it only taken two days to heal it into strange looking scar, curse but the permission to go outside were never given to them till know and man's cigarettes were running low after whole week without refilling his supplies. Also a lot of his cigarettes were smashed in boy's hands whenever he tried smoking near him. Every time he did it he told him about how wrong this is for his and everyone around him health.

"I am not sure if Earl approves it Shounen" Tyki frowned. Not only this little boy needed a change of scenery.

"But I really want to" silver wide eyes pleaded him.

"Well… I'd like to go outside too, Shounen" man admitted after few seconds. "But Earl still..."

"Tyki. Please. You're adult and I won't bother you. I will stick close to you and we will be back soon without anyone noticing it" Allen tried using as sweet tone as he could.

Tyki doubted that anything could escape Earl's attention but then Tyki made a crucial mistake in this conversation if he wanted to say no. He looked at this wide pleading eyes and he just couldn't say no.

"If you really want…" He finally gave up.

"Tyki I love you!" Boy hugged him and Tyki started hugging him back.

'Cute' he thought. 'Too cute' he hugged him back realising something truly disturbing for himself. 'I am turning into Sheryl!'

He knew that his brother was obsessed about cute things and persons. Tyki started cursing his genes thinking at the same time how crazy and unreasonable his brother was. He really didn't want to be the same.

Allen still didn't know about Tyki's older brother. Man was currently on some trip away from Ark and that's why this white haired little boy was safe from him. For now that is.

Mikk remembered how obsessed is Road about boy and he really hoped that wouldn't affect Sheryl. He could hate Shounen because of girl affection and his father complex or love him because how cute his family member is. He didn't know which option would white haired boy prefer since both sounded scary for Tyki.

"So where are we going?" Road popped out.

"We? I thought only Shounen and I are coming" Tyki frowned.

Road gave him look which meant something along lines 'I won't let you go alone with my cute Allen' or something like this. Just how in the first place could Sheryl thought that crazy girl could be cute? How come he could call someone who stabs everyone with candles 'cute'?

"Should I tell Millennie that you tried to sneak out with Allen without his permission?" She asked in sweet tone. Her eyes feigned innocence. "So can I come with you, Tyyki?" She giggled while she said his name.

The candles that appeared behind Road made her words even more convincing.

The first child definitely wasn't cute in his opinion.

"So were are we going?" Allen asked once again.

"How about candy store?" Road grinned.

There was no way to say 'no'. Why? The candles were twitching impatiently behind her back and boy's eyes brightly lit when he heard this proposition.

Who was he to say 'no'?

"It's fine, Road" Tyki sighed lighting his cigarette.

He had no choice from the beginning with the two of them.

 **/As a Noah/**

About two hours later Tyki sighed as he looked at Road who was dragging Allen from one shelf of sweets to another. She wanted to show him variety of sweets. She wanted to choose every single kind of sweets like an excited child.

Everyone knew her around here. She was regular customer.

To think that 'child' was older than him. Older than everyone else in family besides Earl.

"Tyki" He seen Allen coming to him with a bag of candies that was higher than him. "Can you hold them for you?" He smiled.

"Sure, Shounen" Tyki took bag before boy fell down.

"Allen. Come. We still need more lollipops! - Road appeared behind him and started draggin him to shelves again.

"More?" Boy wasn't sure if he heard right.

After another half of hour they were finally done. All of them were carrying with countless bag of candies. Soon all of them were sent to Road room through her door.

As they walker through town most of people were looking at Allen. Some of them were obviously staring at him and some of them were glancing at him from time to time. All of them were whispering. Some of them were clearly disturbed.

His left arm (reason of his earlier abuse) was safely hidden from their eyes under long sleeved shirt and gloves so the cause of it was probably his scar with pentacle around his eye patch and white hair.

'Shounen surely would have it hard in life' Mikk thought.

"There is no need to worry about those stupid humans are thinking" some venom could be heard in her voice.

Man already knew that all Noahs tended to hate humans so it shouldn't be so strange but they were some exception. He personally liked humans. He liked his 'white' side friends and to be honest he thought that some people could be truly interesting.

Road liked making dolls from humans. But now… She hadn't even considered it. Look in her eyes told Mikk that she wanted to murder them. It was so obvious that Allen was a little scared of her and wanted her to calm down so he tighten his grip on her hand trying to get from her more attention.

'Perhaps something happened' man wondered what kind of event could make her resentment grew.

"Tyki, maybe you want to go somewhere?" Allen asked him.

That's… Mikk started wondering where could he want to go. Normally if he was forced to go wherever Road want to. This was new situation for him that someone cared for his needs.

"I guess… I want to buy some cigarettes because certain Shounen" he looked at Allen "had some unexplained need to crush half of them."

Road giggled and Allen slightly blushed.

"Smoking is unhealthy" he muttered under his breath. "And it stinks."

Girl laughed even lauder.

"You heard it Tyki, you stink."

Both of them engrossed into deeper discussion and Allen attention turned to shops displays.

He saw ribbon in beautiful shade of purple.

'Road would like it' he thought as he looked inside his pocket. Before they went out Tyki gave him some money to spend on whatever he wants but he had no idea what should he buy for himself.

He didn't want to bother them so he walked away alone thinking that it wouldn't take long to buy one thing but unfortunately there was queue inside so he had to wait a moment.

At first he looked outside through windows from time to time but after one minute he started looking around himself instead for his caretakers.

"Yuu, don't be mad. It's not my fault that there is queue" a 14 years old teen who was standing before Allen said.

The talker had bright red hair, eye patch and was wearing strange kind of black uniform with silver cross. Allen had no idea what that cross meant but it looked impressive so he thought that they are important.

"Shut up, Baka Usagi" other teen growled. "I am mad at you because you're using my first name. I kill you" raven haired uniformed teen with his hair pulled into ponytail gave aura of samurai. His sword matched his image.

Allen stared at them. Pair were strange. They given him some unusual feeling. Just seemed… Different in some way like his family.

"Yuu, don't scare everyone at shop" red head tried calming down the other one but in practise he angered him even more "Look!" Allen found himself being dragged between them. "He's scared of you. Don't scare kids."

"Che. It's only some Moyashi."

"I am not kid" Allen felt a little offended. For some reason every one treated him like one.

"You aren't little buddy?" Eye brow of eye patched boy went up. "And where are your parents? You shouldn't be wandering alone."

"I don't have" boy muttered response silently.

"What?"

"I don't have parents with me" he said louder.

"So you're lost" assumed teen.

"No..." silver eyes turned to windows leading outside but Tyki and Road where nowhere within his sight. No matter how hard he tried to find them they were gone. He was alone and didn't knew way back.

His sense of direction were pretty bad and they used Road doors to get in here. He shivered.

Red head looked at him worriedly. He noticed concern in his little companion eyes.

"I am Lavi" he said. "And that grumpy one over there is Kanda. We are Exorcist" he smiled.

Something inside Allen felt alerted at that one particular last word. That something didn't like sound of it, it whispered that they were dangerous but Allen just ignored that strange feeling thinking that he is becoming crazy.

"Exorcist?" He asked.

"Yes. We're fighting with monsters. We have mission around this town so if you want we could help you looking for you family" he smiled friendly.

After few seconds Allen smiled back,

"So what are you doing here, Allen?"

"I wanted to buy Road present" he answered showing them purple ribbon.

Kanda rolled his eyes. In his opinion they had no time to babysit some stupid bean sprouts.

"Is that Road your sister?"

Allen frowned. Girl told him countless times that they are family. She even called him her little brother so they probably were like siblings more or less at least.

He nodded.

"Can you describe her?"

Allen shortly described his two companions "white forms". Those without strange marks on their forehead when they had ashen skin.

"And what kind of monsters are you fighting with?" Allen asked.

"They are called Akuma" answered Lavi.

'Akuma…' Boy remembered maids at Ark and that night. 'Wasn't it a name his family called them?'

'Akuma…' involuntarily he touched his eye patched eye. 'This crying things inside them… What is it?'

"Have you met an Akuma earlier?" Lavi must noticed his strange reaction since he asked it.

"No..." Allen lied. "It's out turn" he quickly pointed queue.

Teen eyebrow rose a little but he said nothing and he just went and bought their stuff. Shortly after them Allen was done too and they went outside of store.

"So where have you heard about Akumas?" Lavi asked.

The reaction of little white haired boy really interested him. He thought that at some point of life he encountered one of them. Probably when Exorcist were fighting them since without it being destroyed with Innocence boy couldn't be able to stand alive with them and talk.

'Maybe it was the reason why his hair are white?' He knew that some people after having severe trauma had their hair colour changed in one night and meeting Akuma… 'It could be shocking for a small kid. But then… Where could he gotten a scar with pentacle?' He didn't seem like a type to do it himself.

Allen wondered what should he respond. He had a feeling that telling them a truth might be a bad idea so he decided to avoid it.

"I heard someone calling some creepy thing like this" Allen answered after few seconds.

"And what later happened?"

"It was destroyed…" Seeing red head opening his mouth to ask another question he quickly added. "I don't know how… I fainted" he hoped that answer could satisfy him. "And how are you fighting against this monsters?"

"Can you see Yuu's weapon?" Lavi pointed samurai who started removing his sword from scabbard in attempt to behead his irritating companion. "It's called Innocence. Yuu… Kanda! Don't scare children! I only wanted you to show your weapon."

'And it was the fastest way' he added in his mind.

"I told you that if you use my first name one more time I will cut you" was his only answer as he proceed.

Seeing it teen hidden himself behind scarred Allen who looked at them frozen with sword pointed at his head.

"Che" Kanda stepped back. "You're hiding behind useless children, Baka Usagi."

"I am not a children" Allen snapped irritated.

'How come everyone treats me like kid?!' He thought. He couldn't understand why every single one of them were treating him like he was seven years old or younger.

"I am already 11 years old!" He pouted his cheeks. "I am not a kid any more!"

"Sorry. You're just so small and skinny that I thought you were younger" Lavi smiled and patted him on his head causing Allen to growl..

'Moyashi really suits him' he thought as he smiled. 'And he's only three years younger that us.'

Allen glared at them but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't look scary. He was smaller and younger than them. He just gave off feeling making everyone needing to protect him as long as he had his left arm hidden. It was his behaviour probably. He was just like any other child in their eyes and it affected both 14 years old teens. It even stopped Kanda from trying to kill other Exorcist so he just went back to ignoring both of them.

Allen looked at Lavi and thought about them fighting Akumas with that Innocence things. He wondered what kind of connection could have his family to all of this. He already knew that there was something that every one else realised and hadn't told him. Something important and he really wanted to know it.

"Do you know about Noahs?" He asked them.

Kanda didn't react to this question at all. He didn't care about some old geezer that survived Flood but Lavi… Look in his eyes had changed. He knew about his new family. He noticed the form that boy used. _Noahs_. Not Noah. It was _Noahs_.

As a Bookman successor he already knew about mysterious clan with inhuman abilities. He also knew that they were allied with Millennium Earl. Enemy of Black Order and Maker of Akumas but that was uncommon knowledge. No one besides him, Bookman, Earl and Noah clan should know it so how come little boy with strange scar was asking him about them?

'Is it a coincidence, no… He already knew about Akumas. He must have some connection to the Holy War.

Such a small child. It seemed unreasonable to him. But that was the only explanation that he knew something.

'Should I take him to Black Order?'

"Where have you heard it?" Lavi frowned.

Allen opened his mouth but than he closed it. He didn't know what should he say.

Everything in him screamed that telling Exorcist was a bad idea. It was dangerous.

 **'Don't tell them'** the thought came out of nowhere.

Boy wanted to run away. He took fist step behind, then second.

"Come on. I am not gonna eat you alive" Lavi smiled friendly.

 **'He's lying'** it was like a silent hiss in Allen's head. **'Don't believe them. They would kill you if they knew.'**

Third step, four… He crashed into something behind him.

"Here you are Shounen, we were looking for you" he heard Tyki voice.

"Allen" Road hugged him. "Are you okay? I missed you" he hugged her back.

He was so glad that they appeared.

"Is there anything you need?" Tyki looked at Exorcist and inhaled his cigarette as he waited for answer.

Road who was protectively keeping Allen close to her tensed a little. It didn't seem like they knew about Innocence in his left arm since it was safely hidden, but still… She was going to kill them if they showed any signs of taking _her_ Allen from them.

Lavi hesitated but than smiled.

"No" he shook his head. "We should go" he started dragging Kanda.

Allen took a deep breath and Road let him go.

"We're coming home" she grinned. "We have family dinner today~!" She exclaimed.

Allen paled. He already knew that there were more members of family. He wondered if they like him or not.

'Will it be okay?' He asked in his head.

Mysterious voice didn't respond. He wondered if he heard it earlier or was it only his instinct. Maybe it was the legendary sixth sense?

 **Sorry about not updating for such a long time. My last few weeks were quite busy and I had no time. Preparing for weeding and weeding of my cousin were the main reason of it. Besides I had few tests past two weeks at my school -.-**

 **Well… I had finally found some time this weekend and updated it despite the fact that I should be learning to biology test and doing inhuman amount of homework but… I am too lazy and tired to do it so… I will manage something with it later.**

 **Especially Holymagic and Darke13 for your ideas about Timcanpy. I had one earlier in which Allen meets Cross about 2 years later after that night and he gives him Timcanpy saying that it belonged to Allen and if he wants it he should find Cross someday with it's help but now I am thinking about using your ideas. Well… For now I have time to think which one should I use and really thank you :)**

 **Please follow/fav/review if you like the story to keep my motivation up.**


End file.
